Many types of footwear, and particularly athletic footwear, are fitted with spikes, cleats or studs in order that the wearer may maintain their footing, even when the ground is wet or slippery. This type of footwear is commonly used by golfers, cricketers, sprinters and players of all football codes, amongst others.
Traditionally, the spikes, cleats or studs (hereinafter referred to collectively as “spikes”) have been of the type that comprise a screw thread for screwing the spike into a threaded bore in the sole of a shoe. In order to accommodate the threaded bore, the sole of the shoe must be quite thick. In turn, a thick sole makes the shoe heavy, less flexible, and therefore less comfortable for the wearer.
There is also an advantage to provide a spike that can be replaced, and especially a spike that can be replaced in a relatively easy manner.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.